For Real
by CaptainPEROXIDEismyHERO
Summary: Kara and Lee finally get together for real. AU after Lay Down Your Burdens, Part 2 and some dialogue from Unfinished Business. Might add another chapter if get good reviews. R&R!


**I'm a huge Lee/Kara shipper and always thought they should have gotten together when they declared their love for each other, but darn Kara ruined everything! Anyhoo, read and review!**

* * *

As he watched her walking towards him, with another man at her side, he died a little inside. Just hours after declaring their love to each other, she was withdrawing inside herself again, with Sam. Fine, he thought to himself, if that's the way she wants it, fine, she can have it. I don't give a frak anymore.

Lee stopped and they just stared, more like glared, at each other for a second, then he walked past her, knocking her shoulder, and whispered only so she could hear,

"Love you, too, Kara."

* * *

"Love you, too, Kara."

Those words stung, but she didn't let it show. She was with Sam. She couldn't be with Lee. Things were to complicated with Lee, the feelings ran too deep. Kara Thrace was not that girl. She wasn't going to let herself go to Lee, not anyone, so she was playing it safe.

Kara turned a few inches to watch him go, and saw him walk up to Dee. That's all she needed to see. She knew he was probably extremely angry at her, but it was necessary. At least she didn't go with her original plan and actually marry Sam. She couldn't do that to herself. Or Lee. Marriage was sacred, and eternal oath, and there was only one person she ever wanted to share that with. But she never would.

* * *

It had been a month and they still weren't speaking. And it didn't help that he had to see her everyday because the frakkin' cylons had to attack just a few weeks after they had come to New Caprica, destroying the Pegasus along with everyone's hope. Luckily, they were able to rescue everyone on the surface when they attacked, because Galactica was still close to the surface getting everything settled. So now Lee and Kara were back to being the CAG and his troublesome hotshot pilot. Except they weren't speaking.

Dating Dee to get over Kara hadn't exactly gone as planned for him. He kept imagining Dee was Kara, every kiss, every touch. So he had started to shun her, never telling her anything. Now Dee was pissed at him, too, but still had hopes to save their relationship. Lee knew Dee suspected something was going on between him and her, but never mentioned it, as he tightened every time someone said her name. The only upside of today was the fact that the Admiral was having boxing matches for the crew. At least he could blow off some steam. But overall, he and Dee were on a rocky path, he and her were on an even rockier path, not even looking at each other. And his father was falling for the president.

Things couldn't be better.

* * *

Kara woke to someone kissing her neck. For a moment she was happy, thinking it was him, but then realized it was Sam. Her current boyfriend, if she could call him that. He was practically her booty call, calling him every once in a while when she needed to "let it all out."

"Uh, thanks, for that," she muttered, looking for her clothes. She really wanted to get down to the ring. Part of her really wanted to see him, but she would never admit that to herself.

"Kara, what's wrong with you? Your like a whole different person," Sam said, sitting up in her rack.

Kara actually had been feeling off lately, nausea and tenderness, but she pushed it aside.

"Nothin'. Just being good ol' me," she replied sarcastically. "Well I gotta go. You know, people to beat up." Stomach bug or not, nothing was gonna stop her from getting to that ring.

* * *

As I fought Helo, I imagined everything Kara had done to me, trying to let her go. It didn't work.

* * *

Kara spots Lee taking his tags out early. He's not getting out of this without a fight, she thought, angrily.

"Good fight. Bit off a little more than you can chew, huh? Oh, come o n, Lee. Don't be that way. Stick around. The night's young," she said keeping her cool.

"Well, I guess then you'll just have to enjoy it without me," Lee spit back, without looking at her.

"Pulling your tags out so soon?"

"I'm done, Kara." Meaning more than with the match.

Kara drops her dog tags into the box knowing Dee is watching them. "I'm not."

"Now who's biting off more than they can chew, Captain?"

"Not me from where I'm standing, Major."

Kara watches with satisfaction as he drops his tags back in.

Lee gets in her face to get past, "Excuse me."

She just smirks and coughs a little as he goes.

* * *

As I kicked Hotdog's ass, I thought of Lee and how he had broken me, trying to forget. I couldn't forget.

* * *

Once again Kara watches as Lee walks away from the ring.

"Hey. Hey! Where the frak do you think your going?" she yells, refusing to let him go.

Lee just looks at her, "It's over, Kara."

"So what? You have the guts to try and frak another mans woman but not to fight one?" she yells again, getting in his face. "I wonder if Dee knew what she was getting? Think she would have settled for sloppy seconds?"

And with that Lee had it and punched her, for he knew she was right.

Kara just smirks, relishing is anger, "Truth stings, don't it?"

"You want a fight, Captain? You got it."

* * *

Kara is hitting him over and over, laughing, and though it may seem like she's loving it, she's getting nothing good from it. Every time they touch it's just a reminder of the pain. But still she eggs him on.

"Come on! You afraid to hit me? Or maybe you can't."

* * *

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"What's it look like?" Dee answers.

"Looks like they're trying to kill each other."

"That's one perspective," she says grimly.

* * *

_Lee Adama loves Kara Thrace!_

* * *

_Kara Thrace loves Lee Adama!_

* * *

Lee is hitting her and she's hitting him, but they're are coming slower and slower, out of exhaustion and pain, both physical and emotional. Every moment with her flashes behind his eyes and he realizes he just needs to hold her. He is able to hold on to her but she struggles, unwilling.

"Let go of me!" She coughs.

"Why? So you can hit me some more?" he replies, sounding mushy through all the blood in his mouth.

"Yeah," she says weakly.

"I may not be able to walk anymore."

"I think one of us has to win."

"How 'bout we call it a tie."

Kara nods, holding him tighter, not wanting and not able to let go of him.

The crowd watches, watching then hold each other. Sam and Dee are standing together and Sam can't bare to watch anymore.

"I'm outta here," he says and walks away. Dee just keeps watching, sadness etched all over her face.

Kara and Lee are still holding each other tight, as if for dear life.

"I missed you," she whispers to his shoulder.

"I missed you, too. I missed you, too," and he holds her tighter.

"I think things just got more complicated," Kara says and smiles, laughing.

Lee pulls her head back and rests his forehead against hers, trying to get closer. And then they just laugh. Weak little laughs. Then the start falling, exhausted and in love.

Kara laughs harder, saying 'ow' as they fall on top of each other. But then somethings wrong and her stomach area is killing her, so bad it makes her cry out. Lee looks up a bit at her voice, unable to help her anymore.

"Ow! Somebody help! Frak! Ow! My stomach! Help!" she screams, and Helo runs over to help.

"Somebody get Cottle!" he yells, as Lee is next to Kara, watching helplessly.

* * *

"I had a WHAT?"

"You had a miscarriage," Cottle repeated.

"I heard you the first time. But I wasn't even pregnant!" Cottle sighed.

"Yes, you were."

Lee couldn't believe his ears. Kara, a miscarriage? Really? Frak, that was messed up. He was in a bed next to hers, but there was a curtain between their beds, though that didn't stop him from hearing the entire conversation. He couldn't take it anymore, he pushed aside the nurse that was stitching him up and pulled back the curtain.

"She was pregnant?"

"Adama, you can't be here-" Cottle started, but Lee cut him off.

"I don't care," he looked to Kara. "Do you know who the father is?"

"No," she said quietly. She looked like she was still taking it all in.

"Really, you can't be here," Cottle started pushing him away. "Get your wounds cleaned up and get some rest."

"No, I'm fine. I'll stay with Kara"

"Lee, I'm fine, really, go get some rest," Kara said.

"But-"

"No," Cottle said sternly. "I need to clean her up and you can't be here for that. So go."

"Fine." He looked at her. "I'm sorry, Kara." She gave him a small smile.

* * *

After Cottle had finished cleaning her up, Kara asked the question everybody had been waiting for.

"Hey, Doc? Can you do a DNA test... To see who the father was?"

"Yes, I can. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then."

* * *

When Kara came to his rack a few days later, Lee could tell she was nervous. She had spent her time in the hospital wing, avoiding him. he had an idea why and let her have her space.

She sat down next to him on his rack. Luckily, the room was empty. "Hi" was all she said.

"Kara, I'm so sorry. About everything. I think it was all my fault, what with our kicking of each other's asses. I might have killed your baby! I-"

"Lee, no, that wasn't it. Cottle said it was from my excessive drinking and smoking." She laughed a little. "Besides, you would never hurt your own kid."

Lee was silent, nodding a bit. Then he processed what she had said.

"My own kid?" He asked incredulously. "It was mine?"

"Yep." A small smile.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Frak."

"Yep."

He couldn't believe it. He had made a baby with Kara. And as quickly as it had come, he had lost it. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too. For everything, you know."

"Same here." He paused. "So... where does that leave us?"

"Well," she said with a wry smile, "I think I actually love you."

"I think I love you, too."

She laughed. "So is this it? Are we gonna do it for real?"

"I think so. You gonna break up with Sam?"

"Already done. You gonna break up with Dee?"

"Already done."

She laughed again. "We're really doing this aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Kara Thrace loves Lee Adama."

"Lee Adama loves Kara Thrace."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Loved it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Either way, review please!**


End file.
